


Daddy's Play

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Riding, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Request:Negan is tied to the bed, reader leaves him on the bed for a while with a promise of a really hardcore pleasurable fucking, but she teases him a lot, negan is SO horny and can’t stand waiting, to the point where he’s literally begging for the reader to just do him already.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 38





	Daddy's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by an amazing tumblr mutual of mine.

Your nimble fingers tied the red scarf in a knot around Negan's wrists, firmly attaching them to the bed frame and securing his stationary position. You look down at him and smiled, Negan simply responded with sigh a tug at the bonds around him.

"You're not going to regret this" you promised, climbing down to rest in between Negan's naked legs, his pants, boxers, and shirt had previously been discarded so now you could see his toned torso and dick that had started to gain interest in your actions, you ran your hands over his legs and felt the underlying muscle there. 

"I highly doubt that" Negan responded sarcastically. 

* * *

"Fucking christ" he cursed in frustration, you smiled and continued in trailing your finger tips up and down his inner thighs and watched as his hands clenched and unclenched under the scarf.

"Something the matter?" You asked nonchalantly, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes and a hand inching its way towards Negan's dick. 

"This is not what I agreed to" he spat out. 

"You said I could tie you up" you replied casually, with a shrug of the shoulders. 

"Yes, because you said, and I quote 'I'll ride your dick so good I'll make you forget your own name' and currently, I dont see any dick riding happening" Negan was rambling like he normally did when things didn't go according to his plans, but you stayed calm and unaffected - rubbing his legs higher and higher until you reached the spot where his thigh met his hip. 

"Calm down. All in due course" you replied. 

Negan's jaw clenched firmly when you danced your fingers over his lower stomach, ignoring the one area of his body you'd promised to touch and delighting in the frustrated huffs of breath it produced from the man. 

"C'mon" he murmured.

"Someone needs to learn a little patience" you responded with a stern look. "Good things come to those who wait, didn't your mother ever teach you that?" 

"My mother never _tortured me"_ he responded melodramatically. You rolled your eyes and lightly gripped Negan's member in your palm, allowing him to feel the heat of your skin against him. He hummed in content and you could feel him grow slightly harder when you pumped softly up and down. 

After feeling him relax and finally stop talking you stroked him a bit faster, moving his skin up and down and making him harder in your palm. "Mmh" he hummed, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of you on him. 

You gave him a few more moments of happiness before pulling your hand away and resting it on his hip, this made Negan open his eyes and glare at you. "Hey" he said, no real malice to his voice but stern enough for you to sense his annoyance. 

"Yes?" You questioned with a raise of your eyebrows, Negan huffed and slumped back against the bed, allowing you run your nails down his torso and scratch lightly at him, Negan bit back a shudder at the sensation. 

"Christ" he hissed when you dug your nails in harder.

"Nope, just me" you smirked upon seeing his cock grow harder from the touch, "you like that?" You asked smugly, scratching down him sharper. 

"...yeah..." his voice was so quiet you could barely make out his response, but his lust blown eyes told you everything you needed to know and you moved to run you nails down his upper thigh, across his sensitive skin.

Negan took a deep breath in through his nose as you touched his legs and sent prickles of pleasure through his body, landing in the pit of his stomach, his stomach that his cock was currently leant against - Negan was fully hard from your actions and so you wrapped one hand around him and pumped him lightly, continuing to scratch down his legs hard and make him moan quietly under his breath. 

"Fuck" he whispered at the feel of your hand increase its grip and move along him, as well as your manicured nails doing a number along his thigh and moving back to his torso, leaving faint red marks in their wake. 

You stopped scratching him and spat into your palm, using that hand to stroke his dick, Negan moaned at the added lubrication as you increased your speed slightly, twisting your wrist when you got to his tip and causing his hips to move upwards with you, in search of more contact. 

"Always so eager" you commented with a click of your tongue. Negan didn't respond, his eyes were fixed on the movements of your hand, up and down, pumping his hard dick slowly. You let your other hand cup his balls and roll them between your fingers, drawing out a soft purr-like moan from the man underneath you, a few more strokes and you started to slow down and lessen your grip. 

Negan's hips thrust upwards subconsciously when you stopped touching him completely, he huffed and dropped back down onto the bed with a sigh. You stood up from your position and unzipped your shorts, bending over and letting Negan see your ass when you slid the material down your legs - revealing your naked, glistening pussy. 

"Bend your knees up" you ordered, Negan bent his legs so that his feet were firmly planted on the sheets, you climbed back onto the bed and straddled his chest, leaning back against his strong thighs as though he was a chair. Your pussy had been getting wet after working Negan up so much, and you decided to further tease him by running a finger between your soaked folds and flicking your clit; moaning softly at the sensation. His face was so close to your core and his hands strained against their bonds, aching to touch you Negan's breathing increased. 

You heard Negan whimper quietly when you started to stroke your clit and circle your sensitive spot, spreading your legs far so that he couldn't help but watch every single movement of your fingers, his small noises and whines went straight to your pussy and you loved the affect you had over him.

"Mmmh, yes" you moaned out, your hips moved against your hand for more friction as you rode your fingers, "fuck baby I'm so wet" you commented and brought your fingers up near Negan's face to show him your juices coating them. 

"Wanna taste?" You asked, moving them closer to his mouth. He nodded eagerly with black eyes and sucked your fingertips into his mouth with a moan, his tongue worked at licking up every remnant of your arousal from your digits. A smile floated across your face at Negan's eagerness so please you, this was a side of him not many people got to witness - the more submissive, servicing Negan, as opposed to the big bad leader everyone else feared. There was something about bringing this man down to a level of moans and whimpers that made you so hot, and so happy. 

After a few more seconds you drew your fingers from his mouth and smiled, you went back to stroking along your wet clit and hummed in pleasure. You could feel his eyes on you, giving you his undivided attention as you dipped a finger into your wet hole and moaned at the sensation. Soon enough two fingers were pumping in and out of you and you were moaning loudly from above him.

"Negan" you moaned, your other hand circled your clit as you fucked yourself on your digits and rocked over his body. "Daddy" you panted, your eyes closed but knowing that Negan's focus was still on your pussy and your fingers, wishing it was him inside you.

"Babygirl" he whimpered when you cried out loudly. 

Still stroking your clit you reached out behind you with your wet hand and gripped onto Negan's dick, pumping a few times and letting him moan at the sensation. You matched your speed on your clit with that on his dick and pumped faster, making both of you breathe heavy and moan. Negan was getting worked up quickly and you jerked him harder before pulling off. 

A groan of frustration left Negan's throat when your fingers went back to fucking inside your pussy as you stroked your clit, you were dripping wet and so turned on it was unreal, the sensation was incredible and your hands were moving erratically getting you closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum so hard daddy. Wanna squirt, can I squirt over your face?" You asked and moaned, your walls clenching around you as you neared your orgasm, rocking your hips, you looked into his eyes and Negan whined and moaned, "fuck, yes". 

"Oh my god, Negan" You cried, moving your fingers faster and harder and soon you were cumming hard, your juices squirted all down Negan's chest and face, hitting his lips. You moaned, your legs shutting and clenching at the sensitivity, you breathed hard and shut your eyes as you came down from your high and relaxed into the post-orgasmic haze. 

"Look at the mess I made" you said with a smile as you caught your breath, you bent your head down so that your lips were brushing against Negan's ear, "that's what you do to me daddy" you said with a moan, knowing it would have an effect on him as he bit his lip and grunted, you smiled into his neck. Your lips began to press a trail of kisses over Negan's throat and jawline and licked up your orgasm, moving up to his mouth and kissing him deeply. 

Instantly Negan's tongue fought for entrance into your mouth and battled for dominance, he pushed upwards and you moaned against his lips while running your hands over his chest and shoulders - feeling the muscle from his days as a gym teacher that still remained. You made out for a few minutes longer until the need for air became prevalent and you pulled away, both of you breathing hard through pink lips. 

"Mmmh" you sighed happily, you could feel Negan's dick stiff against your lower back and smiled at him, "put your legs back down" you ordered, and so Negan dropped his knees to lay down flat against the bed. 

You pressed a kiss against his Adam's apple and marvelled in the way he swallowed in anticipation, slowly your mouth kissed its down Negan's chest as you climbed down his body to rest on your knees between his legs again, looking directly at his hard member you wrapped a hand loosely around him. 

"All for me?" You asked with a smirk as you looked up at Negan's dark eyes, pumping him lightly in your palm. No response, just a fluttering of his eyes as they closed in pleasure, he relaxed under your touch and let you work over him. 

* * *

You'd been stroking his leaking cock harder and faster for about 5 minutes, enough to make Negan start moaning and whimpering. 

"Fuck, gonna make me cum" he moaned deeply after a few more strokes of your hand, his fingers clutching tightly at the air as you continued to jerk him up and down.

"But if you cum you won't be able to fuck my pussy daddy" you said matter of factly, but making no effort to slow down or prevent his oncoming orgasm. 

"Shit" he cursed through gritted teeth when your hand tightened ever so slightly around him and jerked him within an inch of his life. 

"Do you wanna cum Negan?" You asked. He shut his eyes tightly and there was a clear look of debate on his face, he shook his head tightly and clenched his jaw, so your hand gripped his base tightly and Negan was so close to the edge he could feel tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes, his back arched upwards and suddenly your hand was gone, leaving him breathless and oh so horny. 

"Please" he begged, "just fuck me already, please" all dignity had gone out the window as Negan pleaded with you desperately. 

"Want it bad huh?" You teased and ran a finger down his length, watching it twitch in response. 

"C'mon, please, I'm literally begging you" 

"Begging me for what daddy?" You asked as innocently as you could. 

"Fuck me. Please, fuck me, ride me" Negan rambled helplessly, the feel of your fingertip driving him crazy when you circled around his leaking tip. 

"I did say I would didn't I?" You said with a small nod, feeling a small sense of pity, a very small sense. "Just a bit longer, you can wait for me can't you?" You teased and Negan's face scrunched up into a look of frustration, lust, and anger, making you painfully aware of your sadistic side. You wrapped your lips around his head and sucked hard, only for a couple seconds before pulling off with a pop. 

However, you did say that you would ride him and you are a girl of your word - after placing a kiss against his pink tip you moved up Negan's body and straddled his hips, holding your pussy just above his cock, not close enough for him to fuck up into you. 

"Sure you want it daddy?" You asked innocently.

"Please" his whimpery reply was choked off out of deep need, Negan's chest was rising and falling quickly and you reached down to grab a hold of his member, it pulsed in your hand when you placed his tip against your entrance.

"Fuuuckk" he moaned out when your walls closed around him tightly and you sunk down onto him slowly, feeling every inch inside your wet pussy. 

Both of you knew he wasn't going to last very long, when you were fully seated on him you gave it a couple seconds before you started to ride him, rising and falling and taking him in and out of you in an increasing speed. You pushed your hips down and rocked them back and forth and Negan moaned loudly. 

"Jesus Christ" he hissed, you clenched your walls tight around him and watched as his eyes rolled back into his skull in pleasure, that familiar feeling of an orgasm pulling at the pit of his stomach caused Negan's hips to stutter upwards in search of more of your wet heat. 

"So close, fuck" Negan moaned breathily, his eyes were tight shut and you moved your hips quicker and harder, slamming down onto him. "Oh my -- fuck" he swore and you instantly stopped moving, you sat down on his dick and held still. The muscles in his arms and legs were flexing helplessly. 

"Already?" You asked with a smirk and his toes curled up at the end of the bed. 

"I dont think I can hold it" he whimpered, "fuck, please, please" Negan begged and sobbed. You narrowed your eyes and smiled at him. 

"Go on then" you said, keeping your hips still and pressed down onto him so that Negan couldn't gain enough traction to thrust up into you, the helpless look in his wet eyes when he tried so hard to move up into you sparked a bolt of sympathy in yours and you clenched down hard onto him and moved ever so slightly. 

But that was all Negan needed to cry out your name and groan deeply as his dick pulsed inside you, spilling white hot cum and painting your walls with his release. 

"Shit" he sighed quietly, breathlessly as he collapsed onto the bed and relaxed every muscle in his body. You gave him a moment before you reached up to untie his wrists and let them flop down beside him, his member was still inside you but you leant your head against his chest and layed down, hearing his fast heartbeat against your ear. One of his hands came down to rest at your lower back and he rubbed circles into your skin. 

You both layed there a while, slowly drifting off to sleep wrapped up in each others' arms. 


End file.
